Cinta
by Griever11
Summary: Anniversary fic, S2... Its not a dreary as it sounds, I promise! Fluff! ML of course. Can be read as a sequel to Lisa0316's Blackberry Season.


A/N: Cinta Love...

Oh yeah...another anniversary fic. I don't know exactly why I wrote this, but it was between studying for the exams and freaking out about them. Yes, this was done in like an hour. So forgive me if there are mistakes, spelling errors, incorrect characterisations. Maybe I'll come back to fix it after the exams. We all need our fluff during stressful situations, don't we? Here we go...

Oh yes. This is my official submission for AURLCO.

00000

Logan didn't know if she would come. Afterall, there hadn't been an invitation. No calls had been made, no reminders. No way of telling if she would remember, no way of knowing if she still cared. But he hoped. He clung on to the thin shreds of hope that told him she was still _his_ Max. And that no matter what, Max would always be that girl who had to 'do what a girl's got to do'. Thunder streaked across the sky as he gazed out his window. The candle in front of him flickered dangerously, threatening to go out.

The wine was left uncorked in the bucket. Waiting. He would wait for her forever if he needed to. He'd wait forever for the damned Virus to die. He hoped she would too. Hope was a good thing. Sometimes.

You could practically feel Logan's grin in the air as he heard his front door creaking open. And it grew wider as the soft footsteps padded across the hardwood floors to him.

"Logan?"

He looked up and came face to face with Max, casually leaning against the wall, watching him. Black jacket, jeans. Sexy. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, a few strands left hanging in front to frame her exotic features. Beautiful. She smirked at him, knowing he was staring.

See? Sometimes your dreams do come true.

"Got room for one more?" Max's eyes flicked towards the spread in front of her, and then to Logan who was sitting on one end of the table. She couldn't help but smile at Logan's expression. Pure joy. She hadn't seen that in a while.

"There's always room for you, Max." Logan replied, standing up and walking towards her. She backed off slightly. They weren't wearing gloves tonight. Daring, dangerous. He pulled out the chair for her and indicated for her to sit down.

"I wasn't sure if you would remember. It's been a long time." She said, noticing that the dinner had been dished and picked out for her. Damn Virus.

Logan let out a small chuckle.

Max really loved his voice.

"I always remember anniversaries, Max. I wasn't sure _you'd_ remember. " His voice was low, husky, no traces of bitterness or sadness in it. It truly was a first. She smiled at him, knowing he was just teasing her.

"Any occasion to celebrate, right?"

Logan nodded and flashed her another smile. God. What was it with them tonight? It was as if the last year never happened. As if they hadn't been ignoring each other for almost a month now. As if she had never lied about Alec to him.

But you would never catch her complaining.

Dinner was eaten in a relatively companionable silence. Soft laughter as the wine nearly spilled as they clinked their glasses together. Little gestures as he asked if she wanted more, her replying with an indignant look which could be read as 'hell yeah'. There was the old familiar friendliness about them, a little interlude between their hectic everyday lives, reminding them of the days before Manticore caught her. This was good.

"Do you celebrate with Asha too?" Max suddenly asked, her brown eyes blinking innocently at him. Logan choked on the last piece of chicken he was chewing. "The day you guys first met, I mean." She elaborated, secretly enjoying Logan's very flustered reaction.

"Why would I?" Logan rasped out, thumping his chest trying to force the chicken down the right path.

Max shrugged, looked down at her now empty plate.

"You celebrate with me." She said curtly as if that justified her question.

"I celebrate this _only_ with you." Logan told her, clearing their plates, careful to avoid Max's hands on the table. He took one glance back at her as he headed for the kitchen. She was smiling, her eyes shining bright with...pride? His words had achieved their desired effect then. Logan dumped the dishes into the sink, feeling as though he was flying. This was more than he had expected.

He heard Max get up, scraping her chair noisily against the floor.

"I got something for you. An anniversary present of sorts." Max called from the dining hall. He heard her coming towards him, and then stopping several paces behind him. He turned around and saw Max sitting on the counter, so reminiscent of the old days. She was holding out a small, crudely wrapped rectangle thing at him.

"It's nicer than the wrapping, I promise." She told him, noticing his apprehension. He raised an eyebrow at her. They laughed. He fingered the wrapping, figuring out the best way to unwrap it, and then just deciding to tear it, eliciting a chortle of laughter from Max.

It was a wooden frame, but it wasn't a photo that was in it.

Forever eyes, dark, somebody's angel.

His poem. His lost, no, stolen poem.

"I added something..." Max said softly as she pointed to the bottom of the poem. She bit her lip nervously, afraid of Logan's reaction.

I'll be your dark angel forever, Eyes.

Logan was impressed at her clever play with his words.

"I love it." His voice was full of emotion. He never expected something like this from her, she was practically admitting she...what? Loved him? He certainly hoped so.

"I really love it, Max." He repeated.

Logan saw Max visibly let out her breath. "I have something too. But..." He trailed off. Max immediately sat up straighter on the counter. Her feet which were dangling down stopped shaking. Logan mentally laughed. She was so predictable.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's not... Well, it's not really for you." Logan turned away, carefully setting down the frame onto the table. He walked away from Max, heading towards the living room. Max hopped down from the counter and followed him.

"What? You got yourself an anniversary present?" She demanded disbelievingly. Logan grinned sheepishly back at her.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming, I thought maybe to console myself-"

A pillow came flying towards him and hit him square in the face, knocking his glasses askew. Logan laughed as he saw Max folding her arms in frustration after righting his glasses.

"I'd kick your ass if it wasn't for the stupid virus." Max fumed. "Don't tease me like that. What is it? What did you get?" She pressed on. It was in her nature after all, curiousity.

"I can't tell you, Max." Logan started, but hastily continued as he saw Max readying herself with another pillow.

"But, I can show you."

He saw Max's face light up. She was so beautiful. He motioned for her to come closer. She hesitated, but then slowly walked to him, her eyes watching him carefully. She stopped an arm's length away. Max could smell him, and it was driving her crazy. The shirt he was wearing draped around his tall frame nicely, she noticed. Hot. She looked up at him. Logan was really very tall. His eyes were shining.

"Close your eyes, Max." His said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Max didn't dare to hope. She didn't dare. She wasn't strong enough for another let down. This was just another ploy to test her curiousity. Hope didn't have any meaning for her anymore. It either was there or it wasn't. Why hope. Why...

And then his lips were on hers.

The kiss was tender, gentle, soft.

And yet so very powerful.

He found it. He found it. He found it.

She's still here. She's mine.

No words were needed, they understood. They were whole again.

Max was up against the wall before she even realised they had been moving. She was so preoccupied with Logan's expert lips on hers, their tongues forging a battle between them. Hands touched, moved, grasped, never to let go again. Her jacket was flung carelessly away as Logan held her close, his lips blazing a trail down her neck, his hands finding their home under her shirt. Logan's shirt was tossed aside as soon as Max regained some sort of control over her body. She pushed him gently away from her, needing to really feel him. She placed both hands on his body, running them down his toned abs. Her fingers traced every contour, every hard muscle. Her eyes followed the trail of hair which went further down past the waistband of his pants.

Hot. He was so damned hot.

"This is my present?" She managed to ask, tearing her eyes away from his sculpted chest. Her back was pressed against the cool wall, and she was grateful for it, knowing that without the wall, she would have melted there and then into his arms. Her hands now moved up to his neck, pulling him closer to her. Their foreheads touched. Breathes mingled. Logan kissed her, then pulled away, shaking his head, confusing Max for a moment.

"I told you, Max. This present is for me. This miracle is mine." His tone was playful, his hands moving from holding her waist to cupping her ass. Max let out a small laugh, knowing full well that this was for him as much as it was for her. She brought her hands back to his bare chest and fingered his hard nipples before feeling her way downwards towards his pants. Logan groaned.

"Fine. Have it your way, then." She grinned. Logan bent down to kiss her again and then slowly pulled her into his bedroom. She followed willingly.

How, she didn't know. When, she couldn't care less. All that mattered was that they were here, now. Maybe in the morning the questions would come, maybe then the world would finally come crashing down on them. But for the moment, it was her and him. Max and Logan.

And their increasing desire to be rid of their clothing as soon as possible.

00000

Was just wondering... almost every other 'cure' fic has either Max or Logan freaking out after their initial contact. Why? I mean, with the amount of trust they have in each other, shouldn't they just trust that it was safe to touch? Instead of backing off, crying, screaming or whatever...

Just a thought...

Leave a review!


End file.
